creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Mortal
I, an ancient force Grim fate in ghastly form Know not of remorse My presence feared, like a storm But today, my heart did warm Today, he was there He, the Lord's eternal slave He with snow white hair His face falteringly brave As he knelt before her grave Marred with scars of burn Nothing I’d not seen before Only just returned Survivor of Hellish war Still my shade darkens his door “When?” he deigned to ask I approached, slowly walking “Just two fortnights past.” He felt that I’d been stalking And lured me into talking “She knew my touch, death “And no more she could delay. “She breathed her last breath “Her last exhale spent to say “Just one word, and passed away.” “I thought so, reaper. “The moment I crossed the sea “You sought to keep her. “Now her spirit, held by thee “You use to barter with me.” I knew what he meant The cat and mouse game of chase All my patience spent On this man who’d won the race One I never could debase He’d not fight for life He instead chose to parley “If you save my wife “I swear on this grave today “My soul, I shall trade away.” He asked nothing new Nothing I’d not heard before Nothing I would do “A live corpse, we’d both abhor. “Your wife shall rest evermore.” He stood from the plot “Again, this is what you do? “My first, left to rot. “My second, her heart run through “By a blade thrust forth by you. “How long must it be? “One hundred? One thousand years? “When will I be free? “Forced not to shed mourning tears “For bride whose death ever nears?” “We are not like them. “Our hearts beat not as theirs did. “We’ve no requiem “No way for our lives to rid. “Our demise, the Lord forbids.” "You lie, horrid one. “God has given you a way “To cease what’s been done. “This immortal you can slay. “Give my soul to her today. “No one else can do. “This gift only you possess. “You know my words true. “I beg of you, without duress “Cut free the Lord’s tangled mess.” He knew my power Nothing I’d not known before His wilted flower I could save, her life restore And give her his shining core I would tell him ‘No’ As I’d done centuries past And away he’d go Ever-longer life would last Ever-darker shadow cast But I could not sway He’d not take knee, nor head bow His fire blazed today Bright before, but brightest now He would not forsake his vow His strength staggered me Something I’d not felt before So it came to be For my grasp he had implored And I warned what was in store “Know the consequence. “Your soul, she can never sell “And forever hence “Holy Lord shall know it well “His prized angel falls to Hell. He took time for thought “I have just one last request.” I knew what he sought “With her breath from falling chest “Her last word, in life, was ‘Rest’. “A request perhaps. “A command of you and I ”‘Fore her life elapsed “She may wish for you to fly “And I, in the shadows, lie.” Silenced for a time He considered what to say Locked his eyes with mine Bowed his head, as if to pray Spread his wings, and flew away Now, I sit and write Alone with her in this glen Long into the night Thinking of my angel friend And if e’er our lives will end Category:Beings Category:Poetry Category:TheWizardOfTheWoods